You Are Beautiful
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: SongFic basado en la cancion de James Blunt; Volteo su rostro hacia uno de los vagones repletos de personas, y fue entonces ahí donde la vio...AmuxIkuto, Review Onegaii


_**Disclaimer: Como todos sabemos, Shugo Chara!, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo en mis sueños xD.**_

**_La cancion tampoco es mía, le pertenece a James Blunt..._**

_**Mi primer SongFic de Shugo Chara!, ya había escrito uno antes pero de Soul Eater.**_

* * *

_**You are Beautiful.**_

_**General POV.**_

Se supone que aquel día iba a ser como cualquier otro para el peli azul, espero pacientemente el subterráneo que lo llevaría hasta su trabajo, como todos los monótonos días.

Suspiro y en cuanto vio como el subterráneo llegaba subió a el, busco un lugar disponible con la vista pero no encontró ninguno, volvió a suspirar, lastima tendría que irse parado en aquel lugar repleto de gente.

Odiaba su monótona vida, siempre era igual, levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar, tomar el mismo subterráneo que siempre iba repleto de gente completamente desconocida. Todos los días eran lo mismo para el…

Pero, el destino le tenía preparado algo muy especial al oji azul.

Miro como siempre hacia la ventana, su vista se perdió ahí durante unos momentos.

Hasta que…

_My life is brilliant  
My love is pure  
I saw an angel  
Of that I'm sure  
She smiled at me on the subway  
She was with another man  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan_

Volteo su rostro hacia uno de los vagones repletos de personas, y fue entonces ahí donde la vio, una chica peli rosa con unos hermosos ojos dorados grandes y expresivos, el creyó ver un angel, en cuanto vi como aquella hermosa chica le sonreía, oh si, habían muchas personas ahí, pero ella solo le sonrió a el.

Eso lo hizo sentir, de cierta forma especial.

Lo único malo, es que la chica estaba con otro hombre, oh pero eso no le hará perder el sueño, oh no, por que se enamoro de ella a primera vista.

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you_

_Eres hermosa – pensó el peli azul, con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado en su rostro._

Oh si, para el aquella mujer era la mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, para el fue casi un milagro ver su hermoso rostro entre toda la gente, ¿Cómo paso?, aun no lo sabe, el destino quizás, oh es cierto, al destino le gusta jugar malas pasadas, ya que el nunca podría estar con aquella hermosa chica.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by  
She could see from my face that  
I was, fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment  
That will last till the end_

Odio con toda su vida al momento que el subterráneo paro anunciando, que ya había llegado hasta su parada, el chico no quería bajar, pero tenia que hacerlo, tenía que llegar a su trabajo, a pesar de que su padrastro era su jefe, sabia que nunca le perdonaría que llegase tarde.

Maldijo entre dientes al darse cuenta que había perdido de vista a la chica hermosa que había visto en un principio.

Camino hasta la puerta del subterráneo, ahí, parada a su lado estaba la chica peli rosa, lo observaba con una tierna sonrisa, al parecer ella se había dado cuenta de que aquel chico desconocido se había enamorado de ella.

El oji azul le sonrió de la misma manera.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció de la misma manera en la que había llegado, al darse cuenta como la oji dorada bajaba del subterráneo acompañada de aquel hombre pelirrubio con el cual había estado en todo el camino.

Oh si, el sabia muy claro que jamás se volvería a ver con la chica.

Pero habían compartido un momento único, un momento en el cual solo estaban ellos dos, un momento en el cual ella le sonreía, un momento en el cual sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los de el, un momento que el recordaría toda su vida…

You're beautiful, you're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you  
You're beautiful, you're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

Bajo completamente desilusionado del subterráneo, emprendió su camino hasta su trabajo.

Aquella chica era realmente hermosa, el lo único que quería y deseaba era conocer el nombre de aquel ángel que vio en el subterráneo, oh si, por que para el, ella era un hermoso angel, jamás encontraría a una chica igual a ella y eso el lo tenia muy en claro.

_Hermosa…_

_Demasiado hermosa…_

Tan solo en eso podía pensar el peli azul.

Oh, el destino, nunca sabe que cosas te depara el destino, a veces son cosas realmente buenas, u otras son realmente malas, que pueden llegar a hacerte perder el sueño.

Suspiro mientras metía sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón.

- Vamos Ikuto, afronta la cruel realidad – se decía a si mismo el peli azul – jamás volverás a ver a esa chica.

Realmente odiaba al destino, oh si, lo odiaba con todo su corazón, se enamoro a primera vista de la chica peli rosa, jamás le había pasado algo así… Pero muy en su interior aun tenia la esperanza de volverla a ver.

Oh si, algún día la volvería a ver… Eso le tenía preparado el destino…

* * *

_¡Hola!, bueno tal vez no me conozcan por aquí :B, no he escrito ningún Fic de Shugo Chara! Mas que este, es mi primer SongFic de este genial anime, me encanta no puedo evitarlo x3!, cuando escuche esta canción tenia pensado hacerla un SoulxMaka, pero decidí que mejor con esta parejita que me encanta tanto x//3, y bien ¿Qué les pareció? *O* bueno, malo, pésimo xD acepto de todo, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, pero no piedras D: xD, sabes que un review siempre me alegra el día :3 xD, bueno planeare diversas historias de esta pareja ;D!, muchas gracias por leer :D!_

_Byee Byee~_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-*_


End file.
